Magical Music
by ExodiaGeass8910
Summary: During her final battle with Fine - Hibiki Tachibana awakens the Ancient Spirit of her Symphogear, and in so doing - changes the course of not only her life, but the Wizarding World as a whole. Up for Adoption currently. M rating for paranoid safety with possible future chapters. Main Pairing Harry/Hibiki, Rem/Tsuba, Chris/Nev, Sirius/Maria
1. Awakening

Musical Magic  
Chapter 1: Awakening

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Senki Zesshou Symphogear, all rights belong to their appropriate owners and I ask that you support the official authors and artists. 

_Our story begins on a bright spring day; in Tokyo Japan; where a young lady by the name of Hibiki Tachibana is about to awaken as the next Heir of the Most Ancient and Majestic House of Gungnir, once thought to be extinct …_

"I can still do this, I can still fight!" Yelled a Hibiki Tachibana, even as she remained laying on the ground where Fine had thrown her. A surge of power flows out from her, and the light of her transformation into a Attuned of Gungnir surrounds her; while a short distance away an older woman, Fine stands speechless "HOW? I had crushed your heart; you shouldn't even be able to sing let alone actually activate the Armor of Gungnir! What are you wearing, is that something I made? ' _or has the Ancient Spirit of Gungnir begun to fully awaken?'_. That, and other thoughts, would soon be thrown aside; as Hibiki and gotten to her hands and knees and was looking at Fine with a resolute look on her face.

Suddenly, three pillars of light shoot into the sky, and Hibiki's friends and comrades; Chris Yukine and Tsubasa Kanazari stand up within their own pillars of light, but unknown to all, something is awakening. Something left unknown to the world at large save for one person, and soon one very unique bank in England. _'_ _it has been so long since I last awoke. I shall have to see if the one that seeks to wield my power is worthy._ ' These were the thoughts of a being no longer of the physical world, but rather a spirit. This particular spirit however, was no ordinary spirit, but rather the Spirit of Gungnir – and as he examined Hibiki, he discovered several things; ' _Hmm, even though she had such hardship at a young age, she has proven to have a temper like a well forged spear or sword. She possesses no magic, and yet I sense something strange about her…_ _ **WHAT?!**_ _How is this possible!?'_ What the Spirit of Gungnir had just discovered was how Hibiki first acquired the ability to wield his Armor, and while shocked that a small fragment was merging with her body, he was even FURTHER shocked at just how much power she could use, even if she was as yet a proper wielder.

 _'_ _If she is_ _ **THIS**_ _powerful without being either a proper wielder or even trained in the House style of combat... perhaps the House of Potter will be able to assist her in that...'_ As the Spirit of Gungnir finishes his examination of his Heir – for there was no one better then this fine young woman among the countless potential candidates that he had seen throughout the eons – he began to take stock of the battlefield that his Heir had awoken him to ' _hmm... the House of Heavenrend and Ichival have also found worthy Heirs, provided they become able to Awaken them... Ah, Fine, once again you seek the desruction of the Moon; I am sure my Heir and her friends shall be more then able to handle you for now. I will have to ensure that Gringotts is aware of my Heir, and place her and the Potter Heir in contact soon.'_

While all this was going on in Japan, there was something VERY interesting happening in both the Scottish Highlands, and inside a special bank in London England...

Author Notes: Firstly, I'm posting this now to see if anyone would even read this , secondly to see if anyone would be willing to beta this should I continue it, and thirdly to see if anyone might take this I'd guess drabble – if that – and run with it. More or less the start of a chapter to a proper story, but I will admit to being quite the lousy writer, time manager, and all around more of a guy with a bigger set of ideas then chutpaz to actually knuckle down and put pen to paper, fingers to keyboard, etc. Overall, let me know what you think and feel free to run with this idea if you believe you can do it right!


	2. NOTICE OF ADOPTION NEED

Hey all,

This is NOT a new chapter; sorry but life and muse are currently either hectic and about to get more so or six feet under and descending further at this time. I would like to see the story go on, but I am unable to write it. To reviewers god of all and Blackmill321 - thanks for the support, but if you wish to see more you will likely have to take this small light that I have kindled and run with it. That said, this story can be considered dead at this time as far as me writing it at this point in time.


End file.
